When the marines Play
by Catiprojectc
Summary: Smoker one shot with reader insert. Don't like Don't read. Written for a challenge on quizilla. A pirate vs. A marine. mature


**- When the Marines Play -**  
_A Commodore Smoker One Shot_

Dedicated to Pinky [ or really xSenxMizukix ]  
[[this can also be find on quizilla it's reader-insert, don't like don't read okay. ]]

**Night one.**

Silence, not a single light lit the town you were running through. Though the sounds would indicate that it would be a busy lively town for that matter. If it hadn't been for the fact that all the noise and loud crashes were all the work of but two people.

"You damn pirate."

Dodging a white spur of smoke you laughed with delight. Gazing at the man chasing you with so much passion that it made you body shudder with anticipation. Really Commodore Smoker was a sight to behold. And a pain in the ass. But for the hell of it you would never admit that out loud. You were sure that the marine would just be delighted to hear that from you.

Dashing through the streets of the deserted ghost town on the autumn island the moon was the only thing illuminating your way, and the only thing to guide you back to the beach. Really this place was like a god damn maze. You suddenly felt something big and heavy make contact with your back. Before you knew it your face was cuddling the dusty sand floor and you groaned.

Couldn't he give you some slack. You were escaping and trying to find your way out of this place at the same time. You lifted your head just in time to notice the shadow that casted itself over you. Looking back you grinned sweetly at the man standing there. Looking, well a bit triumphant, but still as grumpy as ever.

Which was amazing, the man was smoking two cigars at the same time. That took practice. Or so you liked to imagine. You suddenly looked at your feet which were encircled and trapped in white smoke. Right pay attention now. No use getting lost into those beautiful eyes. Specially not of a man that wanted to see you behind bars and at the very worst hang for being a pirate.

"This time, you're not going anywhere."

You smiled softly this time. Really he should know by know that you weren't one to go down without a fight. He hadn't been chasing you all over the grandline for nothing. Sticking your hands into your pocket without his notice your fingers found what they were looking for.

Sea stone wire, very expansive but an absolute must for a pirate woman on her own.

"My Commodore, aren't you being a bit to straight forward. " You smiled as he gave you an annoyed look. By the time his eyes noticed what you were holding it was too late. Launching yourself towards him you wrapped the wire around his neck, tight, but not too tight. You didn't want to kill him. Well not yet really. Right now he was too much fun.

And if you had to be really honest, you liked him. Even if he was a bloody marine.

Tackling him to the ground, safely keeping the wire in place you straddled him. Looking rather victorious, which only made his scowl deepen. Letting the wire go with one hand you plucked the cigars out of his mouth and threw them a safe distance away.

"Smoking is bad for you" Your voice cheery made him roll his eyes.

"That's another two cigars you owe me." His voice was gruff and rough.  
"Oh posh, I'm a pirate I do what I want."  
" You're a woman that doesn't know when to give up. "  
"And you're a man who isn't familiar with that principal either. "

You smiled. When it came to words you knew you were equally matched, it was just his damn pride standing in the way from continuing this battle of wits.

"Just get lost already, shouldn't you be escaping? "

Your heart slightly strained at this words, but you brushed it off. Well Smoker maybe didn't want to play but you did. And apparently the look on your face was rather unnerving cause for a moment, the scowl that had nearly seemed plastered permanent on his face was replaced by something that resembled worry.

Leaning in your chest made contact with his as your lips brushed softly and barely against his. You could feel him tense beneath you, which amused you greatly. He needed to loosen up quite a bit.  
For a moment you were tempted to do more but his hands digging into your legs roughly made you snap out of the daze he seemed to have over you. Tossing him one more wide grin you winked.

wherever he liked it or not, he was involved in this game of cat and mouse. And you weren't about to stop. Only tweak the rules to your own advantage of course. Cause smoker might be in the illusion that he was the cat, but you were damn sure that you were.

"He, See you next time _Commodore_"

You purred out his title and within a blink the wire was gone from his neck and the comfortable weight of your body on his as well. He remained lying there for a moment. Growling at himself. Surely you were going to be his downfall. One way or another.

And damn it. You were certainly bad for his cigar stash. Damn woman.

**Night Two.**

You fidgeted with the lock till you heard that satisfying sound of the lock giving in. It was like music to your ears and you quickly glanced around the hall to make sure no one was there. You couldn't afford to be seen. You needed these maps and you'd do a lot to get them.

You had silently cursed when you found out in who's possession they were. His. Commodore Smoker. No matter how much you liked the marine, you weren't stupid and you weren't out for your own dead either. You knew you teased him every now and then but that was in situations where you knew your position. And when you were absolutely sure you would be able to escape.

Now his ship was big. Really big and he had a lot of men. So while you liked to get under his skin, this was a situation where you knew it would be best if you wouldn't be spotted. But most of all where it would be good not to get into a fight with the very attractive grey haired man. You, even though you didn't want to admit it, were at a disadvantage.

And to top it all off, your search wasn't going all too well either. How difficult could it be to find two sets of maps that would lead you towards the second gate of the new world. After searching for about an hour, you silently screamed into your hands. Dear gods of the sea out there, why are you out to get me. You hissed slightly as your fingers was cut against a sharp edge of the file cabinet. A single droplet of blood fell down and your eyes widen when it landed.

What. The. Hell.

They had been on the bloody desk. Why hadn't you checked this place first again. Oh yeah because you thought it would have been to bloody obvious. Cursing out loud you failed to notice the faint click of a door. When you finally were aware of the another presence in the room, one of your arms was gripped tightly as at the same time your back made rough contact with the wall. Letting out audibly that, THAT had indeed hurt, you glared at the one responsible.

"Well fuck. " But you were you and you couldn't help but grin at the man before you.  
"You are either really stupid, or really crazy for thinking you could come and go as you please on my ship. "

His voice so low send a visible shiver ran down your spine. The cut of your finger hadn't stopped bleeding though and right now it was the tingling pain that kept your mind a bit straight.

"Oh well, I had to try hadn't I?"

You laughed softly as his eyes closed for a moment. Within a second he was looming over you, smoke holding both of your hands tightly pinned to the wall as his body pinned down the rest.

"Stop treating life like a joke. "

For a moment you were silent, your mind spinning in overdrive with him so close to you. His body pressing firmly against yours and his scent invading your sensed, you wanted to let out an audible sigh but you managed to restrain it. Laughing slightly as his words finally sank in you leaned towards him as best as you could.

"Make me."

For a moment your eyes met, flaring, challenging. Show me what you got and take all I got to give. And he did make you. His mouth crushing hard against yours he hungrily stole your breath away. This was how you imagined it. His lips rough yet perfect against your own. Biting his lips in a challenge the coppery taste of blood fell on your tongue. It was good. You didn't get a chance to think long of it as his tongue invaded your mouth. Tasting you, ravishing you.

And god how you wish your hands were free. How you wish that for a moment he didn't have a devil fruit. You wanted to trace that chest before you. Bring his face slower to yours, pull those hairs. But you couldn't. instead you were left in his mercy. Which somehow gave you even more of a tingling sensation. You remembered his words, oh man you really, really didn't know when to stop.

Shaken from your thoughts by a firm squeeze of his hand on your breast you let out a shaky moan. Panting heavily as his mouth released yours you hungrily suck in air, trying to fill your lungs. And it was then that you noticed how hot it was. How your cheeks were burning. The hand not busy with trailing patterns on you had made its way up to your neck, never really hurting you but making sure you did know that it was there.

"why is it, _woman_, that you are able to make me feel these things. "

You looked at him. For once you didn't really know what to say. I mean. What could one say to that. Was that, a confession. That he felt the things you were feeling to. That he couldn't sleep because you plagued his thoughts just like he did yours? That you wanted to just ravish him on the spot every time you saw him.

And was it not just you that sometimes cursed the path they had chosen. If you had, you wouldn't have met. But if you hadn't, neither of you would have this aching to be with one another, always knowing that it wouldn't be allowed.

You swallowed. His gaze never leaving your face, reading you. You were confused and he could see that. The hand your neck slightly added more pressure, making you let out a choked noise. His lips latched on to your neck where it could, sucking hungrily, and you let it happen.

It wasn't as if you could stop him anyway. Not that you wanted.

"Once, and we'll never speak of it. " He hissed into your ear.  
"Fine by me. " You challenged.

The hand that had, had a hold on your neck instantly traveled south. Harshly, making you shiver against him. One of your hands was released and you didn't waste time. Feeling his abs flex under your touch you held your breath. Hot, firm and absolutely marvelous they felt. In your opinion. You could feel him breath heavily onto your skin.

You needed it. Both needed it. To know if what attracted them to one another was really worth it.

Haven forgotten for a moment the hand that had just left your neck, you were roughly reminded by it as he stroked you harshly through the fabric of your jeans. You bet your lip harshly to keep from moaning. Just because you wanted this badly didn't mean you were going to let go of all your honor.

Though he did know what he was doing, a few more rough strokes through the fabric alone were enough to make you pant. Slightly pulling his hair you met his lips again, harsh, and he returned the favor of his own bitten lip. You moaned harshly, the hand not having seized it's ministrations down you rested your head against the wall behind you. Trying to keep control. Which was just made harder by his lips teasing your neck.

"To much for you. "  
"You wish commodore, you have the advantage of two hands. "  
"Indeed I do. "

Your heart fluttered, the amusement clearly swinging in his voice. You loved it. The very few chances you had heard it had been when you had been near to being captured. Then again, right now it was still wait and see what would happen. He stayed a marine, and you were still a pirate.

As his both hands traveled to your back you wrapped your legs around him out of reflex. Like it was something you had done so many times before but it wasn't. But it was time for revenge. Lips still locked on your neck you rolled your hips roughly against his. And the groan that was only half muffled didn't escape your attention.

"I can play too you know."

He looked at you, like a predator would watch its prey before devouring it whole. A clearly visible smirk as all the warning you got before he roughly grabbed your hips and made them meet his own. His need clearly noticeable through the fabric of his own pants. You gasped. This is what you wanted. It was like that was the sign to move things forward, the ripping sounds of fabric disturbed the air and just as you slid of his heavy jacket a loud knock on the door both made you freeze.

"Commodore Smoker, there is trouble on deck. "

You cursed under your breath. And he could deny It all he want but smoker was doing the same. Leave it to Tagashi to bother the two of you at a time like this. Leave it to faith to mess up this.

"I'll be right out. "  
"Yes, Sir. "

The fading footsteps were enough to make you inhale a deep breath. Damn it all. There better had been some good trouble. So close. Lips on your neck made you shudder. One last harsh kiss reminded your position, the flavor of Tobacco made you remember who you were so madly infatuated with.

"Don't think this isn't over yet"

With that he was gone in a blur of white smoke. He was letting you go. Or so it seemed. He had been given a taste and now he wanted all of it. In due time. You shivered and groaned. Well at least he could have pointed out where the shirts were. You winced at the knowledge of having to go out with a ripped shirt. Not to forget that the heat in your body was still present on your cheeks.

About to leave you gave the set of maps a glance, you could take them. But you didn't. Oh man, did this mean the roles had changed?

**Night Three**

It was dark. So dark. And cold. Damn it was cold. You coughed heavily as you rested your head against the cell wall you were in. You had been captured. And really, this was upsetting enough as it is, but you had been captured by an insult. And not by the only man that was allowed to catch you.

Your eye lids heavy you tried remembering how long you had been in the cell know. In this god forsaken cell on a some god damn ship you didn't even know the name off. It was strange. And Cold.

"Had to be careless now had you. "  
"I didn't really have a choice. "

You opened your eyes, no grin on your face, just a smile. Soft. The cell door opened only to be closed again the moment he entered. The guards left him with the key. Really this prison wasn't all so bad, but they did know who you were. Which you hated cause by now every attempt to escape you had made had failed.

"So what brings you here, commodore. "

It stayed silent for a moment, and you took the chance to stand up. Leaning against the wall you eyed him. Waiting. What took him so long to reply.

"I guess I wanted to see what kind of an idiot was able to capture you."

You heard disappointment in that voice and it pained you. Why you didn't know. He was a marine, and though you liked him that didn't mean you should be effected by him. Or well maybe you should. Emotions were confusing. That's why you could better stay away from them.

"Well if an idiot can capture me, that must say something about you."

Wrong words. Wrong time. Before you knew it he was pinning you with great force to the wall, smoke circling your neck dangerously and you saw in his eyes. He didn't come to play the game of cat and mouse.

"Why did you come commodore? "  
"To finish what we started. "

A mere moment you hesitated, meeting his eyes. Searching. Why. But you realized you didn't care. If this was a dream, if this was a nightmare, hell if this was one of your last chances before you were led to the gallows to have a good moment you were going to take it.

Lips crashing on to yours the smoke completely vanished. What remained just a man, just a woman. Not a pirate, not a marine, not a fruit user and not a trickster. With urge clothes were removed, violently. It wasn't long before his fingers were stroking, coaxing, making you voice your need. Not through fabric this time but flesh on flesh.

Your lips nipping away at his neck, his jaw, his collarbone anywhere were skin was available which made him pant heavily. Your hands slowly stroking his already painful erection. He groaned lout while his strokes became more violent making you shudder.

"Say it. "

His voice heavy, was enough to make you whisper his name. Leaning against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist you wanted nothing more than to have him now. His previously feverish strokes however had slowed down to an agonizing pace making you whine and pant. He kept in control. Which was hard, with you urging him on with your pleas, your butterflies strokes on his own throbbing need. It was maddening. But he would have it his way. This predator, this cat was in charge.

"Please, commodore, it's rude to make a lady wait. "  
Not exactly the words he wanted but they were good enough to make the fire inside his body roar in answer. It would do. He had put this off way longer then he should have.

One last stroke of his fingers as your arms were already around his neck. At him entering you hissed, closing your eyes and panting. Your forehead resting against his as your insides were stretched. He waited. Which surprised you. He cared. After a few moments you opened your eyes, to find his gazing at you. Waiting. Meeting his lips you signaled him to move. And moving he did.

Slow, careful at first and that alone was enough to make your mind short circuit and your head roll back in pleasure. Whispering his name you brought your own hips down to meet his, the rhythm picking up. His thrust becoming more forceful, more violently and earth shattering. He whispered all sort of things into your ears. But your brain registered only half of them. Most of them were promises, but others were things that she was sure made her even more flustered. As his thrusts became more animal like, less focused you groaned out in pleasure.

This, which he was making you feel. This was bliss. And it confirmed for you at least that yes this was worth it, that you didn't care a single bit he was a marine. He was able to make you feel things no other man could and you wanted to only share this with him. Feeling that you were reaching your peak faster and faster, you whispered, moaned his name. Which was enough to make him know what he was suppose to do. Fingers entwining as the other supported you, yet squeezed your bottom at the same time you came with a shout of his name. Back arching into him as your head rolled back with pleasure. Eyes half closed as you only saw white for a moment.

Smoker groaned, you were perfect and beautiful in any possible fucking way to him. The grip of his hand holding yours tightening as your muscles clenched and squeezed around him he released his own pleasure, the low whisper of your name falling from his lips. Head resting in the crook of our neck he inhaled your scent. The soft strokes of your fingers through his hair made him forget everything for a moment. You were worth it. Even if it would cost him his title. He sure as hell was making sure he was having you all over again, _really soon_.

Besides the nice little marks on your body made it clear you were his. There was no discussing that.

"You damn as hell better make sure that I'm the only one catching you from now on."

You blinked, your heart thumping so hard you feared he might hear. Standing on the other side of the bars you clenched the key in your fist, he was a marine again and you a pirate. But that didn't matter. You'd just spend the little moments without these boundaries loving him and beyond. Kissing him through the bars you grinned.

"it's a promise, commodore. "


End file.
